


Desire and Affection and Zombies

by Lorem_Yipsum



Series: Adore Me [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wizards, ChinaLine, Demons, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Magic-Users, Romance, Vampires, Wizards, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorem_Yipsum/pseuds/Lorem_Yipsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Junhui and wizard Minghao set out to explore an abandoned building. They can find adventure, but can they find a way to define their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last series in the "Adore Me" universe. You shouldn't have any trouble following along even if you haven't read any other of my stories, so don't be intimidated. If you have read the rest, you'll find that this one explains quite a few events from the other spin-off stories.

Jun fluffed up the pillow in his coffin before climbing in. After gorging on his lunch more than he should have, he needed a nap. Luckily his roommate was busy somewhere else in the school, leaving him with no one to judge him for his eating and sleeping habits.

As a vampire he preferred not having any witnesses to the less human-typical aspects of his lifestyle. Though that was more of a quirk than a necessity. Everyone in magic school was understanding about his special, mostly nocturnal needs.

He hopped into his box and was just about to close the coffin lid, when he remembered that he had forgotten to set the alarm on his phone. If he slept through his afternoon classes, he’d never hear the end of it.

Minghao barged in without knocking. He spoke in rapid Chinese, making Jun’s mind spin.

The vampire was still in Korean mode. Despite sharing the blonde wizard’s mother tongue, he had taken to thinking mostly in Korean these days, as it was the language of the people around him. Switching languages – even into the one natively spoken– was always a jarring experience.

Finally entering the right 'mode' he gathered the rest of Minghao’s rambling.

“-so of course I wanted to know if Hoshi had an idea where our sandwiches had vanished to, but once I came back from the kitchen I found everything had changed.”

Greatly exaggerating the effort it took to leave the coffin’s gentle embrace, Jun faced the boy he sometimes considered his personally entrusted Dongsaeng.

“What was different?”

“The room that was there. It was now the entrance to the north east wing of the school.”

“Minghao, the school has no north east wing.”

“ _Exactly_. That’s what’s so weird about it.”

“Listen, buildings don’t just grow new wings. Not even this one, strange as it behaves sometimes.”

“But-“

“Why did you even bring this to me? I think the janitor is the one who has to know if the campus suddenly sprouts a few rooms. I just ate and I’d like to- What is it now?”

Minghao pointed to his lip. “You still have a little… um…”

Frowning, Jun wiped the red drop from the corner of his mouth.  “As I was saying, you don’t have to relay everything that ever happens to you directly to me. How about you go practice your Korean by annoying someone else for a change.”

“Come on. Just take a look with me.”

It became clear to the vampire that he wasn’t going to get his nap until he had proven that the wizard boy had fallen for an illusion. Or walked to the wrong floor or whatever else had made him see new buildings were there could be none.

 

 

 

“Well, what do you know? He was right,” mumbled Jun to himself, unwilling to concede defeat aloud.

The boys had made it to the end of the north tract where, on any other day, they would have encountered a solid wall, separating them from the outside. Now, however, there was as corridor. With windows and lights and the same ugly, dated PVC floor as in every other hallway.

It all looked a little run down, but otherwise, indistinguishable from the rest of the school.

Minghao tried to drag his friend into the new wing, but the he leaned against the pull with all the strength of a creature of the night. “Okay, this is weird. But I guess whatever this is, we’re probably not supposed to be here.”

“Nonsense,” said Minghao right away, “it’s part of the school, isn’t it? We’re students, aren’t we?”

“Yes and yes, but still.”

“Maybe we’re finally going to find this school’s chamber of secrets.”

“That’s not a mandatory room in magic schools, Minghao. Read some non-fiction.”

“But you have to admit, it’s very secretive.” He gasped dramatically. “Maybe we’ll find the headmaster’s childhood drawings… or dream journals… or porn magazines.”

“Seriously, read something else. Anything other than what you’re apparently reading now that’s giving you these ideas.”

The vampire huffed one last time before ceasing his resistance. If he allowed the boy to peek inside a few rooms in the new wing, he’d get bored for sure. So Jun decided to play along for the time being.

There was exactly one door, right at the end of the short corridor. Presumably it lead into the north-east wing proper and whatever was inside.

Passing the line between the school they knew and the freshly grown one, Jun almost blacked out. The force with which his mind was assaulted knocked the breath from his lungs. Minghao shivered slightly and Jun could guess that that wizard boy felt the security wards tickle his spine. Whatever they were entering, the vampire understood that it was bad news.

As the boys held up at the door, Jun felt for the presence he that had punched him in the brain. Something wild and primal had stretched its metaphysical tentacles but had retracted so quickly that he barely felt the remnant of the dark creature in the magic field around.

“Minghao, there’s something weird going on. Tune in and help me find it. I guess it’s roughly at fifty milliThaum.” As an inherently magical creature, Jun had an intuitive understanding of magic that didn’t always easily translate into the human mage’s technical terms.

Less excited and visibly worried, the younger boy whipped out his wand and pronounced an analytic charm. His results would be precise and systematic. The vampire’s intuitive approach was much more limited, but ultimately highly superior in flexibility.

As a creature of – some – darkness himself, Jun could easily feel ahead. “There is a manaflux covering the whole wing. It’s like a storm with the eye at the center of the tract. I’ve never felt anything like it. But if that’s what had been hiding the building, why have we never been told about it?”

Minghao frowned for several seconds, unable to put into words what he was seeing. “The wards are the same. As far as the magic in the school is concerned this wing is part of campus. But not for the wards with the signature of the current headmaster.”

“Do you think it’s old?”

“Sure, I’d say that. But I can’t tell you how old.”

“I feel something similar. A lingering presence of sorts. Should we take a look?”

The boys found each other’s eyes. When had they ever past up on any real adventure? Or on going through with bad ideas?

Minghao opened the door and waved his companion through. The next room was much, much older, full of dust and detritus. It had the atmosphere of a spooky attic at night. Precious little sunshine fell through the crusted windows.

A curious force rammed unceasingly into Jun. It was not physical, even though it was strong enough to make him feel the push against his skin like horizontal raindrops.

Jun called a mystlight into existence. It was a simple orb of black flame that he barely had to control. His intuitive reign over his body’s magic took care of it. As the door closed behind him, he remembered that wizards did not share his ability to derive sight from black light and tried to adjust the orb. He overcompensated and neon white flames blinded him before he waved the mystlight out with a swear that started in Korean and finished in Chinese.

By now, Minghao had incantated his own spell and shot an orb above his head where it lingered to mock Jun. The light was a soft orange, perfectly attuned to the human eye to create minimal reflection and glare.

Jun’s superhumanly sensitive eyes had not been considered by the charm’s original creator, but he had to admit its practicality. With a defiant huff, he walked away from the grinning Minghao.

“Let’s see. We are on the upper floor. Right below us should be where the unicorn’s grazed. I sure hope they weren’t crushed by a house suddenly popping up on top of them.” Jun turned in all directions to make sure he wasn’t missing any clues about the huge room. What had its purpose been?

Minghao looked pensive. “I’ve done some more analyses and my spells are all being redirected. We’re right in the manastorm. If I try to move a charm any more than a few meters from my person it goes into a void I can’t call it back from.  Do we tell the headmaster what we found so far or do we look further?”

Jun shushed his younger friend non-verbally. His vampire ears had picked up the sound of steps. They were not alone.

Slouching; hunched over; arms unmoving. The zombie approached the boys with low groans, its dried up, pale brown skin casting deep shadows onto its wrinkly face.

Minghao whispered “Ew, there are zombies in here. Just what is this place?”

“Let’s just deal with it and turn around. I really don’t like the feel of this.”

“Sure,” the wizard said, shrugging. He whirled his wand a few times, powering up a binding spell. Yellow, jiggly lines grew from the tip of the wooden stick and made their way towards the continuously marching undead. Falling over it like a birdcage, the lines bounced closer until they didn’t leave enough space for the creature to slip out.

“One undead curtain, as ordered. Junnie-hyung, let’s get going.”

“Yeah, we should leave. I can’t even feel the outside anymore. This manastorm is the weirdest-“

The floor cracked under them. Centimeter by centimeter, the blocks that made up the ground bent down. Before either boy could react, they fell. The orange light wasn’t able to follow them fast enough and left them in dimmer light as they fell through the floor and broke their way further down into the basement, the collapse making its way through two layers of concrete.


	2. Act Two

Two boys falling rapidly.

Through the clouds of dust Minghao managed to trigger an emergency charm before he hit the basement floor. An aura of feathery magic akin to a blanket exploded from his wand and enveloped him within a fraction of a second. Jun fell into the sack of shimmering air that surrounded his friend and was caught by the wizard’s outstretched arms.

They glided down the rest of the way through the dust clouds safely landing in a new area. Minghao glanced affectionately at the boy he held in his arms like a mother might hold a child.

“Minghao?”

“Yes, Junnie?”

“You know I’m a vampire, right?”

“That would never stop me from saving you.”

“Vampires can fly.”

“Oh.”

“Better let me down, before the spell finishes and my weight comes down on your shoulders.”

“Right.”

Back on firm ground, Jun waited for the orb from above to catch up, so he could see what the room held. Already he realized by looking up that the way out was not an easy option anymore. Steel beams and slabs of cement barricaded the path above. Any attempt to blast the rumble away put them in danger of getting a ton of school on their heads. The sooner they left the space right under this deathtrap, the better.

Even before the wizard’s light made it down into the room, Jun heard them. There were multiple beings present, entering from whatever location was nearby. Slowly they came into view. What seemed to be a long abandoned boiler room housed two zombies. More approached like an avalanche. Three, four, a dozen, two dozen. Too many.

They were fully surrounded on all sides.

It was an easy issue for Jun to sidestep. He could always use his natural abilities to escape. A simple 'shadowstride' would make him intangible. But the boy next to him would not be able to cast any appropriate spells fast enough. Fight was the only option Jun considered at all.

Unable to reach the outside of the building via his magic - due to the manastorm - he had to rely on the only weapon bound to his body. The black dadao slid from abstract swordspace into his hand. He waved at the nearest foe and, without feeling more resistance than he would from paper, he hacked right through the neck.

As the undead head rolled to his feet, Minghao came to his senses. Before the beheaded body hit the floor, he was already slashing the air frantically, throwing the generic mid-range attack charm. Like roman candles, spark shooting magic bullets rushed into the crowd. They flew along curved orbits, spiraling uncontrolled past his ally. But his sloppy, untrained aim didn’t matter. With zombies taking up every available space in the room, each hit landed on something.

Jun recognized the smell of ozone and the sight of freely spraying sparks. Stray magic escaped in all directions. Minghao wasn’t used to attacking and so his spells were wasteful. The boy would burn himself out sooner rather than later.

The room lit up with rapid flashes as the attacks smacked into undead body parts. Jun stabbed one more zombie in the chest and kicked it into the oncoming ones. He had to calm the wizard down. “You need to focus more. I’ll ward them off. Just pick off the ones closest. They’re not fast, just numerous.”

Minghao’s relentless attack pattern ceased for a moment and the boy did what he did best: Support Jun. While the vampire kept prodding and poking, walking a tight circle around his friend, he heard the wizard murmur analytics.

“Jun, those aren’t common zombies. This one has the signature of a Regretor. There’s something that binds it to regrets. That is its source-trauma.”

“I can work with that,” said Jun and growled as he attuned himself to the emotion. One slice of his sword could bring down the entire horde if he managed his attunement correctly. He wound up his motion in anticipation, doing his best to harmonize the sword and his mind. One powerful swing at superhuman speed sent a black disturbance around him in an arc, slamming into every zombie in a half circle.

Three of the monsters randomly crumbled into dusty heaps as the dark line sliced their torsos apart. The rest of the hoard was barely knocked back, before advancing again, with unchanged speed.

“What? No, they should all have been destroyed. Minghao, what did I do wrong?”

“I can’t believe it,” yelled the wizard over the increasingly loud groans, “There’s a Griefor. And that one’s an Anguishor. And…and…”

“How can so many zombies coexist? What’s the source?”

Hacking away as fast as he could, Jun kept the circle around his friend clear, but the assault was too strong. More and more thin, frail hands tugged and pulled on Minghao’s dust-covered robes. The boy jumped back and forth as the available space shifted around him, always shrinking. His analysis charms spun dimly glowing, green webs around his upper body.

“Jun! I figured it out. They’re all subclasses of the Forgettor. Their creation-trauma is memory related.”

“Got it!”

The vampire allowed himself a second’s rest to attune his dark soul and the bound weapon anew. He felt the satisfying vibrations in the shaft as the blade resonated with the incredible amount of enemies in front of him – and behind him, and everywhere else.

Minghao yelled in surprise as one of the monsters lashed out and slipped through the unfinished defense charm the boy had been invoking. He stumbled back, the zombie on top, slicing away at his school uniform with surprising strength.

_A pitch black darkness, shining bright._

Through the unnatural non-light, Jun turned his head to look away, as he stood his ground, legs firm against the blast emanating from his dadao.

As the zombies littered the floor, their body parts joining the debris, his vision returned to normal.

“Minghao!”

Jun tore the remnants of the zombie – its dismembered hands still clinging to the wizard’s collar – off the younger boy and bent down to see if there were any injuries.

Letting the vampire help him up, Minghao made sure he wasn’t bleeding. “I think I’m okay. It took me by surprise, but I kept it at bay until you saved me. Thank you, hyung.”

“Oh don’t mention it.”

“No really, thank-“

“No, really don’t mention it. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“I’m okay. My shirt didn’t make it out unharmed, though.”

“Yeah…”

The rags hanging off the wizard framed his incredibly firm abs. Jun had never noticed them. Even though they were always around each other, their species specific lifestyles didn’t ever have them meet up in the dorm’s showers. Maybe it was the soft glow from the orange orb, shining directly from above, but he could have sworn that those abs were cut much deeper than the last time he had seen them, quite a few month ago. Jun had to shake his head to clear his mind – unsuccessfully.

Noises alerted him. More zombies were on their way. He was rather drained for the moment and continued attacks were not sustainable. Seeing the look of worry and mild panic in his friend eyes, the older boy decided to take charge.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jun grabbed Minghao, swinging him into his arms like a small child, and rushed out of the room at vampiric speed, his superior vision allowing him to gracefully avoid all obstacles in the dark.

Finding themselves in a basement corridor, they took a precious moment to gather their orientation.

The wizard realized where the next zombie hoard was coming from and pointed his wand. The doorway wobbled that way no solid substance would and after mere seconds the hole in the wall narrowed as if the walls were warm wax being reformed. When the doorway had melted small enough to disallow any zombies to pass through, Jun moved on, carrying Minghao with him to the exit he had spotted in the meantime.

Once upon a time the stairwell had been the connection to the ground floor. It had collapsed some time ago, but the hole to upstairs was unblocked. That was all Jun needed.

He pushed gently off the ground, as to not startle the boy in his arms. Flying toward the exit, Jun looked down onto the face that stared back with unveiled adoration.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we’ll be okay?”

“I promise.”

They landed on the ground floor, their light catching up quickly. With less dust and detritus around and a faint glow through far away windows, the sight was much better. Both boys sighed quietly as they failed to spot any monsters in the immediate surrounding.

The corridor seemed like any other in the institution they were used to, except abandoned. Minghao created more lights that spread out across the hallway. The strange, wind-like manaflux was felt by both of them, causing continuous goosebumps.

“It feels like this storm is pulling magic up and further inward,” mumbled Minghao to himself as he let a few stray shots of magic escape into the air.

As their eyes got used to the dimness well enough to read small letters, things took a confusing turn.

“Well,” Jun said, “this is weird.”


	3. Act Three

“We don’t have a paleontology class. Chan would never shut up about it if we had.”

Jun scratched his head at the sign next to the classroom door. But that wasn’t the only weird one. Minghao walked along the hallway, reading the signs. “Advanced Chemistry. We only have introductory chemistry. I wonder why they canceled that subject. Modern literature, creative writing, information economics, forensics. Man, there must have been a lot of budget cuts. We don’t have any of these.”

While the wizard read more subjects, Jun kept scratching his head, lost in the motion. He knew he was forgetting something. He felt it might have been important, but for the life of him, he couldn’t even recall what it related to.

Perhaps if the other boy’s abs weren’t uncovered he might find a moment to focus. The slender waisted, tightly muscled stomach was practically begging to be stared at.

“History?” Minghao came back from the other end of the corridor. “That seems like a strange subject to cancel. Why don’t we have a history class?”

“No idea. But we can ask the headmaster once we made it out of here.”

Opening the door to a random class room, the boy paused in case some unseen creature was waiting to attack. As nothing happened, he waved Minghao to enter. He made sure nothing was following them and entered behind the wizard.

There was a remnant in the air. A feeling of melancholy. A smell of old things. Parchment, stale crackers, thick sweaters and that weird odor grandparents have. The room must have been full of ghosts - recently. Or perhaps they were still present, hiding. Unless they had oozed through the walls and were now roaming the school's periphery.

Jun saw no reason to frighten Minghao with that knowledge, not least because ghosts weren’t going to be much of a threat anyway.

They made it to a window. Even through the dust it was clear that they didn’t lead to the outside that should have logically surrounded the building. What they saw was the manastorm. An odd twist in space, stretching and compressing the vision until it left nothing to interpret. There was no darkness, no void – it was _nothingness_. The part of the brain that registered input from the eyes treated the windows as nonexistent.

Jarring, to say the least. Whenever Jun fixated his eyes on a spot where he logically knew that a window should be, he saw a wall. Only in the corners of his vision was he able to spot the other, far out windows. Moving his eyes at all caused them to disappear from his sight, while the original – now seen from the corners – was suddenly present. It was a blind spot hunt. And there was no way to win.

“I think I know what’s going on.”

The wizard looked at his elder, expectantly. “You do?”

“It’s a nexus. I don’t know how it’s being kept stable, or how it can exist for so long or envelop an entire building or… anything really. But it’s the only thing that can look like this.”

“Does that help us?”

“If we find the source we can turn it off. Something, or someone, is controlling this storm and it has to be at the center. You said up, right?”

“Yes, up and to the middle of the wing.”

They searched for a staircase, walking closely together, surrounded by three light orbs. Jun had de-summoned his dadao, instead brushing his hand against the younger’s. He felt the tension of his friend and wondered if there was anything he could say. He couldn’t promise they were save, because it was evident that they might not be. Any other statement seemed equally vacuous, whatever language he could use to utter it.

As their sleeves brushed against each other for the umpteenth time, Jun looked over, his eyes lingering for a second on the frowning face – and for a split second on the hard abs. He took the younger’s hand in his, squeezing it to say what he couldn’t otherwise express.

Arriving at a staircase without incident, the boys made their way onto the second floor. The feeling that he was forgetting something important, kept niggling at the back of Jun’s mind. It was infuriating.

At the first intersection they turned left, after Minghao had confirmed that stray mana particles were pulled in that direction. The pressure on the vampire’s skin increased slightly, as they were nearing the source.

“Where now?”

Minghao wiggled his wand again. “Left again.”

It only took a few steps to get to the next intersection. There, they turned left. And so they did at the following one.

“Um, did we just make four consecutive left turns?”

The boys looked at each other. The epiphany dawned quickly and simultaneously. They were walking through an illusion. A labyrinth designed to trap people or keep them from the center. Whichever it was, the solution was the same.

Jun shoved his mind into the metaphysical walls around and let his intuition guide him to the cracks he could use to chisel away at the construct. Minghao pulled and plugged on the strings that made up the manaflux and figured out which one’s his wand could move around. Holes in their vision widened, showing a similar, but not identical corridor behind the illusory one.

With a loud crack, the labyrinth collapsed, leaving the lost students stranded on the real upper floor. Minghao hugged the vampire tightly. When Jun didn’t react, the boy let go, somewhat bashful. In truth Jun had just been momentarily overwhelmed, unwilling to touch his friend in the almost shirtless region, where his hands would have naturally grabbed onto.

They continued walking in silence, sans handholding. Every now and then, Minghao confirmed that they were still closing in on the source. After several minutes of circling around an area, they concluded that they must still be following the wrong path.

“Somehow we don’t get any closer,” Minghao said. “We’re walking around it. But I see nothing here. Even if we cross the area we only… wait, the upward drift is still there.”

“You mean... there’s an attic? Only the main building has one. The outer wings don’t go that far up.”

“Then, maybe the roof?”

“Good thinking. Let’s look for a staircase up.”

“Why so complicated? We can blast through.”

Jun pondered the option. There didn’t seem to be any monsters around in the upper floors. Perhaps the risk was acceptable. “Lead the way, wiz boy.”

Repeating the trick from the basement, Minghao turned the ceiling into a wax-like substance, slowly dripping down until a comfortable opening had been created. Letting the rubble solidify again, he held onto the vampire, by hopping on his back.

Jun lifted off, carrying his own weight and the wizard’s – piggyback this time – onto the roof.

With the manastorm all around them, it was nauseating to look at the un-sky. The brain failed to substitute the massive blind spot with anything interpretable. Debris formed a hip high maze all over the roof. In the center of it was a nest off metal rods and concrete slabs.

A snake reared its deformed purple head. Towering a meter or two over the boys it swayed back and forth. The massive snake was grossly disproportioned, the huge horn covered face too big to be held up by the frail body without magical support.

 

 

 

_Jun remembered._

“It’s a demon. An abstract demon! _It eats memories_.”

Next to him Minghao was aiming his wand, beginning to cast the nightmare catcher charm.

The vampire’s mind went into overdrive. Everything made sense now. The zombies, powered by the human emotions related to forgetting. The fact that nobody knew about the north east wing. It had been deleted from everybody’s minds when the demon had enveloped the building. The classes, both of regular and obscure subjects, had never been canceled. The staff and students just forgot that they had ever been there. No one remembered history ever being taught at the school.

“Minghao, we have to-“

Staring right at Jun, the demon opened its toothless mouth disturbingly wide, almost rolling its jaws behind its head. A warty tongue flailing through the swooshing air.

It ate.

_Jun forgot._

 

 

 

A vampire found himself alone on a roof, facing a demon. He recognized it as a Memory Eater. Good thing it hadn’t begun to eat yet. Since nobody else was there to consider, he shadowstrode. Becoming intangible to the hellish beast in the twilight of the shadow dimension, he was safe from losing any memories. Nothing to worry about anymore. Now, where was he and how had he gotten here?

Irritated by some noise he looked for the source. Some blonde boy. A cinnamon role of a mortal wizard who was shooting rapid-fire attack spells that the vampire knew wouldn’t do a thing. Silly human.

The handsome cinnamon roll-ish boy was yelling for someone named Jun and swearing in Chinese. Weren’t they in Korea? The vampire felt like he was forgetting something. He looked down on himself. He hadn’t lost any limbs. Arms and legs all attached. He wasn’t bleeding either.

Determined not to let the fighting sounds in the background distract himself, he took a closer look. It was technically possible that the demon had injured him and eaten the memory of the wound, so he would bleed to death, never knowing anything was wrong. His legs were fine, his butt wasn’t even bruised, he had ten fingers, his dark heart was still beating, his abs were- _Abs_!

He had been thinking about abs a lot lately. But not his. Whose abs had he forgotten? There had to be a face connected to it. And a name. Who was it?

“Mee… Mim…Mint? Ming? Minghao!”

 _The cinnamon roll wizard boy_. The one fighting. Who was he? His brother? His friend? His dongsaeng? His hyung? His lover? His boss? His husband? His butler? His uncle?

How had he forgotten that he had accompanied someone? Of course, the demon must have eaten already.

The vampire concluded that he was supposed to join the fight. Something kept him from getting a signal out. Did he have a weapon bound to himself? He didn’t know, but he tried to reach into abstract swordspace anyway. A black dadao slid into his outstretched hand. Nice.

There was one problem. He would have to attune himself to do any damage to the demon. But with some of his memories already inside the beast’s belly, he’d cause a backfire that would injure his metaphysical essence. He needed something to channel his mind through that wasn’t him. But there wasn’t anything he knew around here. Except…

“Minghao?”

“Jun!”

Jun? Was that his name? He didn’t remember having this one, but he didn’t remember having a different one either.

“Yes, Minghao. I think… Sync up with me.”

There was no time to talk. The demon was already about to eat – presumably a second time – and the wizard boy would be its target. Jun had to guess the attunement. But they had to think of each other as part of the same relationship for it to work. It was now or never. If he picked the right emotic state he was golden, if he picked the wrong one he wouldn’t do more than tickle the serpentine creature.

Brother? Uncle? Boss?

 _...Boyfriend_!

Winding up for a second, the vampire by the name of Jun loaded the attuned energy of his own and the wizard’s mana into the hit. He swung.

Black lightning - un-bright like a dark sun - burst from the dadao in an arc. What he had hoped to slice the snake’s throat did so much more. It took a fraction of a second and nothing was left of the creature – or the roof.

The demon exploded so hard that for the next few days, Jun kept re-remembering things he hadn’t even forgotten yet.

 

 

 

“For rediscovering the lost and forgotten north-east wing, restoring the memories of many people including me, successfully fighting one of the most dangerous and notoriously undefeatable demons of hell and bravely battling hordes of undead, it is my pleasure to hereby award Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao the highest honor our school can give: Student of the week. History classes start on Monday.”

The two boys sighed as the collective studentship’s unenthusiastic applause brought the headmaster’s speech to an end. Somehow Jun’s hand had found Minghao’s.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“If I find another strange new door that shouldn’t be there, stop me.”

“Don’t worry, I will do just that. I’ll tie you up if I have to.”

Minghao yawned. “I need sleep now. I think I got a chunk from that demon hitting me in the head and now I’m having memories that aren’t even mine.”

“Join me in my coffin, maybe? It’s fluffy and quiet.”

“I’d love to. But Chan heard of that paleontology class we discovered. He enlisted my help to convince the headmaster to bring it back.”

“See you later then,” Jun said, squeezing the wizard’s hand one last time before letting go. “Don’t worry, I’ll still be there. I won’t forget you.”

 

 

 

_[A/N: What to say? I know Jun is usually very flirty, but I was already stretching my comfort limit with how sexualized I made the cinnamon roll. This pairing is a first for me. I wanted to try my hand on some china-line shipping. Did I succeed? You tell me.]_

 

 

**PS: If you somehow stuck with me through the entire Adore Me sequence, you have my gratitude. This is more than I've ever written and I wouldn't have believed that I could do it.**

**And... I'm starting a short little Meanie couple story. It has no connection to Adore Me. It's called The Dead Life. Anticipate ^^**


End file.
